This NHLBI training grant renewal reflects a merger of our long-standing predoctoral training program (HL-07194-25) in Cardiovascular Disease and our long-standing postdoctoral training program (HL-0752919) in Lung Vascular Biology; both administered for many years by the some Program Director. It will provide multidisciplinary predoctoral and postdoctoral research training to individuals who desire to become independent scientists doing research in cardiovascular disease and vascular biology. The program advisors include faculty previously within the College's Departments of Physiology & Cell Biology, Biochemistry & Molecular Biology, Microbiology & Immunology, and Pharmacology who are now reorganized within several Interdisciplinary Research Centers; faculty in Medicine and Surgery; as well as faculty from the State University of New York, Wadsworth Labs, and Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute. Training faculty have backgrounds in physiology, cell biology, pharmacology, molecular biology, biochemistry, molecular genetics, biomedical engineering, medicine, cardiology, and vascular surgery. The initial period of predoctoral training will emphasize course work in physiology, biochemistry, cell biology, pharmacology, molecular biology as well as bioinformatics and genomics. For both pre- and post-doctoral trainees, advanced graduate courses, seminars, and journal clubs are also available. Research training areas include: endothelial cell biology, inflammatory induced lung vascular injury, microvascular physiology, integrins and cell signaling, extracellular matrix biology, cadherins and endothelial integrity, vascular smooth muscle cell proliferation, oxidant stress, myocardial gene expression, fatty acid metabolism, tissue bioengineering, endothelial cell migration, ischemia, and angiogenesis. Our interactive research environment is ideal for cross- fertilization of ideas, constructive criticism, and the training of graduate students and fellows. Research training is supplemented by visiting scientists who serve as role models for the trainees. This interdisciplinary program encompassing molecular biology to organ physiology continues to provide basic science training focused on cardiac, pulmonary, and peripheral vascular pathophysiology. The career success of our former ,trainees reflects the quality of our training program.